


The Labyrinth

by Amazable01



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Kidnapping, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, References to Drugs, more characters and tags coming soon, no beta we die like Wilbur o7
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:54:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29935083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amazable01/pseuds/Amazable01
Summary: When Tommyinnit wakes up in "The Labyrinth", an infinitely large maze of rooms that Dream controls, he realizes that he has to escape this horrible prison of changing scenery before it can be truly sealed.It also seems like he's not alone, and now Tommy must help the others escape, and finally take Dream down once and for all.AKA: A retelling of the Minotaur story but with kidnapping, dread, and minor horror themes.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

Tommy groans, his head pounding behind his eyes. It’s not helped by the bright fluorescent lights glowing from the ceiling. He tries to readjust to the feeling of being awake. It was like coming back from the dead but much less violent. Plus, there hadn’t been any Wilbur, so he was guessing it was just unconsciousness.

He forces his eyes open, shifting to a more seated position against the wall he had been lain against. He groans, blinking furiously to try to get rid of the fog and tears and leftover gunk clouding his vision. He closes his eyes again, resetting his vision before opening them once more.

He’s in some kind of bright white room that’s extremely barren, and lit by lights that are WAY too fucking bright. His brain supplies the word hospital, but he shakes his head at the thought. Nowhere on the server had he seen or heard of a hospital (not one like this, anyways), and even if there was one, no one would take him, Tommy Danger Kraken Careful Innit, to a hospital.

_ But what could this place be, if not some kind of hospital room? _ Tommy asks himself, silently. He moves to stand, only to find his arms are pinned to his back by some kind of strange cuff. It’s made of a large Netherite brick (since he was little, Phil had made sure they knew the texture just in case), and had both of his hands encased in it. The inside was padded, so he knew his wrists wouldn’t be raw (thankfully), but that also meant there was no way to get out of the painful bind keeping both his arms pinned.

He starts to worry a bit at that. There were few people on this server who would actively try and restrain him, and only two of them were even remotely trustworthy. He looks around further, braving the intense lights to gain any clues about what might be happening to him.

There isn’t much in the room, he finds. There’s a rather comfy-looking bed in the corner (which makes him just more confused on why he’s chained to the floor), a bookshelf filled with more books than Tommy has probably read in his lifetime (not saying that was much, but it was still too many books for his liking), and there’s some kind of hopper system installed into the roof, though for what, Tommy isn’t sure.

In the back of his mind, he’s thankful the room is white. It’s not very confining, despite the fact he can tell the roof is only around 3 blocks tall, and the lack of blackstone helps ease his nerves that little bit more. He sighs, stretching out his legs as best he can before sitting cross-legged against the wall.

He’s not sure how long he’s sitting there, but he eventually feels his legs going numb, and he decides to properly stand. Using the wall as a crutch, he manages to get to his feet without the use of his hands. He then steps through his arms to move the large cuff to his front, which grants him some relief in his shoulders. In the back of his mind, he begrudgingly thanks Techno for teaching him and Wilbur what to do in a kidnapping situation back in Pogtopia. He’s sure he probably would be in MUCH more pain had he not known how to move his arms.

He uses the new position to get a better look at the cuff. As he suspected, it is a large Netherite box, with two holes that kept his hands completely encased up to his wrists. It’s not very heavy, a side effect of using Netherite, but he knows better than to try and break it. He’d break his hands multiple times over before he even made a dent.

He shakes his head, before looking back down at the cuff. A large chain, also made of Netherite, connects the cuff to the wall. It looks long enough to get around to the bed, but not any bigger than that. He moves over to it, settling down quietly.

His eyes feel heavy still, and he can’t help shivering at a sudden chill in the room. He looks down, confused on why his sleeves aren’t keeping him warm, and his throat goes dry.

He didn’t have sleeves. Not his normal ones, anyways. They were short sleeves, barely going halfway down his upper arm. His shirt was different, too. It was just a simple red tee-shirt, with no white accents or anything. It was also a rather flimsy material, and frankly not well crafted like his shirts always were.

He feels a bit sick as he begins to realize that someone changed his clothes while he was asleep. Even at his worst, Wilbur wouldn’t even stoop to such an uncomfortable thing. And that was saying something, considering some of the things Wilbur did were god awful in every sense of the phrase.

Which only leaves two options. Either, Philza had just up and decided to take his teenage son (who was he kidding, Phil barely saw him as a teen, much less his son) and put him away somewhere, or…

“Tommy? Are you awake?”

He swallows as the speaker crackles to life.

“dream...?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy has a chat with Dream, and also some food.
> 
> (TW: implied drugging)

“Tommy!” Dream’s voice comes from everywhere and nowhere, crackly like old gym speakers, or the speakers they used to use back in L’Manberg before the election. “You’re finally awake. I thought you’d never get up, and I was so lonely without you. You have no clue how long you made me wait. I would kill you for it, but I’m trying to curb the violence. Wouldn’t want to break you, now would I?” He laughs, and Tommy can tell that wasn’t a question he was supposed to answer.

“What am I doing here? Where have you taken me?” He asks. He tries to tug on the cuffs for a moment, but they don’t give, as expected. “Where’s Tubbo?”

“Those are very good questions, and I’ll answer in due time. But, for now, you look starved. So let’s get those cuffs off and get you something to eat. I mean, withering yourself to dust is HARDLY an outcome either of us would want.”

A small indicator on the cuffs turns red, and they both unlock. Tommy barely moves his feet out of the way of the brick of Netherite before it hits the ground. He rubs a hand, stretching it out and trying to get feeling back. He glares up at the ceiling, only to get Dream’s laughter in response.

“Don’t worry, they were just a precaution in case something happened before everything was ready. I didn’t plan on keeping them on forever. I’m not a monster, Tommy.” He hums, the sound uncomfortably staticky over the old speakers hidden within the pristine walls. “Now, I’m going to drop some food and water down the hoppers. I need you to be fully adjusted before we get into anything else.”

Tommy hears rattling from the hoppers, and he moves over to them. He catches a water bottle first, as well as what looks to be a healing potion at a quick glance. He also catches a bowl of rabbit stew and a whole loaf of bread. He carries them back over to the bed, settling them down carefully. Internally, he’s confused on why Dream decided to give him such a big meal, but he’s grateful nonetheless.

He nibbles on the bread, and sips on the water first. He wouldn’t put it past Dream to drug him, or some shit. Eventually, however, the warmth of the stew pulls him in, and he eats big spoonfuls of the rich food. He tries to go slowly, but just can’t stop scarfing it down like the gremlin everyone tells him he is.

It feels like he hasn’t eaten in weeks.

He finishes the stew, and pulls out the potion. He doesn’t trust it, and for good reason. The amount of times Wilbur and him had brewed potions that had horrible side effects had taught Tommy a thing or two about knowing what a potion could do to a person. He swirls it a few times, holding it up to the light with a critical gaze.

Dream knew how to make potions better than anyone but Wilbur, and he knew what they could do if improperly made. Any impurities in a potion made by Dream was trouble. It could mean it was tampered with, or something even worse (He vaguely remembers the time Dream had poisoned him to make sure he couldn’t stop Wilbur from setting the TNT? He had trusted him then. Why did he trust him?).

Seeing no impurities in the bottle, Tommy feels mostly satisfied in the knowledge this potion should be good. He uncorks it, swirling it and smelling to make sure it’s correct. He could recognize the fruity yet metallic aroma of glistering melon, and faintly, something a bit more earthy. He gives a few more sniffs, to be perfectly sure, before downing the sweet relief with a sigh.

He leaves the empty bottles and dishes over by the hoppers, and stretches. “So, care to explain, dickhead?”

Dream hums again. “I suppose I can talk a little before it kicks in.”

“Wha-”

“So, Tommy.” Dream continues, ignoring Tommy’s questions for the time being. “How are you enjoying the room? I made it so you could recover, although I’m wondering if the cold is a bit much. I was thinking about your childhood, but you really didn’t spend much time in the Empire before Wilbur brought you back here, so perhaps I will change that here in a little bit.”

Tommy blinks, confused. “Empire…? What empire…?” He moves to sit down on the bed, feeling his knees give out a bit. Probably cause he’s been sitting down.

…

At least, he hopes it’s because he’s been sitting down…

Dream doesn’t bother to elaborate. “Sorry about the clothing change, by the way. Your old clothes needed to be used so I could get your measurements, and then it ended up taking far longer than I anticipated. Don’t worry, you should be able to collect them from the hoppers after your nap.”

“nap…?” He asks, suddenly feeling woozy and strange. “what do you… mean...?” He finds it harder to keep his eyes open, and he collapses into the bed.

“It’s just a little something extra I added to the stew. I’m not quite ready for you yet, Tommy. So you’ll be sleeping a bit longer. The bed should be more comfortable than the floor, anyways.”

He groans, unable to keep his eyes open for longer. He could feel his body and mind shutting down as whatever Dream put in him kicks fully into effect.

The last thing he can hear is Dream’s voice through the crackling speakers. “Goodnight, Tommy. See you soon.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A strange visitor gives Tommy a gift and a purpose.

“wake up… tommy you have to wake up…”

Tommy groans, returning to the land of consciousness at the insistence of the voice. He shifts slightly as the voice speaks to him once again, now a bit clearer.

“shhh... you need to be quiet, or he’ll figure out i’m here, tommy… and i can’t help if he knows...”

Tommy’s eyes open a bit, and he finds the once extremely bright room darkened. He silently wonders if it’s Dream’s doing to keep him asleep, or something else. Maybe it’s the plan of whoever the voice belongs to. Whatever the reason may be, he can’t really bring himself to care. He’s still unable to really focus or move, with his brain being so foggy and confused.

“okay, i’m going to make this as fast as possible, because it’s gone too far and even i can’t do much to stop it from the outside…”

Tommy closes his eyes again, his brain pulsing behind his eyes. Even the dark of the room and the quiet whispers can’t soothe the aches in his mind. He groans again, softer, wishing for a moment that Wilbur or Tubbo was here to massage the migraine away into nothingness.

“i know.” The voice becomes a little less harsh. “whatever he put in you isn’t designed to wear off anytime soon, but i needed to get this to you before i’m locked out of this place… i know what he’s playing at, and i couldn’t sit by any longer. it is partially my fault, afterall...”

The figure, who’s voice his brain can’t place at the minute, presses something circular and cold into his palm, before softly closing his fingers around it. “this is a compass trained to the exit of this horrible place. you need to collect up everyone, and use it to escape. i will be waiting for you once you escape, i promise.”

The hand then gently brushes Tommy’s hair from his face, his voice even softer than before. “had i known he was this way, i wouldn’t’ve helped him… had i seen it sooner, this wouldn’t have happened…” He sighs, slipping a potion over Tommy’s lips. The taste is one he barely remembers, all he can feel is his body becoming tougher, making it harder to move. “i’m so sorry you have to go through this, tommy… i wish i was able to be of more help, but i can only do so much while he’s got others in here…” Tommy can feel the fight slip away as his brain starts to shut off again, the slowness in the potion making it harder to focus on being awake. 

A hand grips his free one, squeezing softly before pulling away into the darkness. “good luck, theseus. slay the minotaur, and maybe we can finally change the story.”

Tommy tries to call out to him, but his voice is already locked away as sleep once again envelops his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit shorter, but I needed to stop it cause next chapter is probably gonna be LONG.
> 
> Also, we have an Ariadne, but I wonder who's taken her role? Guess we'll have to see.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy wakes up again, and Dream takes him on a trip.

The next time Tommy wakes, the room is bright again. However, it’s much more tolerable this time. Maybe an aftereffect of whatever that person poured in his mouth. _ If that was even real _ , his brain unhelpfully supplies.

“Tommy, are you awake?” Dream asks from over the loudspeakers. “If so, please give me a sign.”

Tommy pushes himself up to sitting. His body seems to be a bit less sore than the last time he heard Dream, probably cause of the bed and lack of cuffs.

“There you are. Good morning!” Dream’s voice is uncomfortably chipper for a man who kidnapped a literal child. “I hope you’re doing better after a good rest. So sorry about the forced nap. I had an… issue, that I had to attend to.”

The way he says issue makes Tommy wonder about the mysterious gift-giver.

Speaking of gift, he can feel the compass firmly in his grasp, and he pockets it in his cargo pants before Dream can notice.

“I do hope you were comfortable. This place is designed to be a personal heaven for you, so do let me know if anything makes you feel bad or wrong in any way.”

Tommy can help a growl slipping out. “I would prefer to not be drugged and locked in a literal prison cell, but I have a feeling I’m not going to get much of a choice...”

Dream hums again, and Tommy feels more furious at the condescending tone the other gives off. “I’ll note it down for later. But!” He claps, and the feedback makes Tommy wince for a moment. “I’ve got so many fun things planned for today! In fact, I’ve got a lot of fun things planned for eternity, but that’s not the point.”

Tommy sighs. “What is it, Dream? What am I doing here? Where even am I?”

Dream huffs a laugh, before the telltale sign of things being dumped down the hoppers comes through. “I’ll explain a bit later. For now, I need you to eat and change. There’s nothing in the food, this time, so don’t worry about any druggings today!”

Tommy feels his stomach twist in disgust at that as a couple bundles drop into the room. He walks over, grabbing the bundles and moving them to the bed.

Unravelling the first, he finds a couple loaves of bread, a steak, some carrots, and a couple bottles of water. There’s also a potion, but he chooses to avoid that. He smells one bottle of water, and finds it painfully bland. He downs it slowly, feeling the cool relief go down his body. He didn’t realize how thirsty he was until just now. He downs the second bottle quickly, and Dream giggles.

“Let me get a few more bottles to send down to you. I have a feeling you’ll need them.”

Tommy opens the bread, looking carefully and smelling it before deeming it safe to eat.  _ You can never trust him, Tommy _ , his mind supplies. _ He’s only going to hurt you again. _

He takes a few bites, and waits to see how he feels before finishing off the loaf. He does the same to the other loaf, before moving onto the carrots. He nibbles on them, feeling a slight pang in his heart at the familiar taste. He wonders for a fleeting moment if someone’s tending the carrot farm in his basement, but shakes it off as he tries to finish the food quickly. There’s really no other time he’s going to have some peace.

He soon finishes the carrots, and the steak shortly after that. He pushes the potion to the side, unravelling the other parcel. Inside is a new set of clothes and shoes, just like his old pair, and he secretly wonders if Dream’s tampered with them somehow.

He slips under the covers, changing quickly in the privacy of the bedsheets, before slipping back out of them to put on the socks and shoes. With the long sleeves returned to him, he feels much more suited to the sight chill of the room. Fully dressed, although internally wishing he could have a proper shower, Tommy feels a bit more ready to face Dream’s bullshit.

Just in time, it seems, as Dream’s voice crackles out once again. “Look at you! Much better, I assume?”

Tommy nods softly in response.

“Good! Now, since you’re readjusting to living here, and I don’t want to make you scared or hurt you or something like that, we’ll take small trips first.” Dream does something quickly, and suddenly one of the walls falls away.

  
Tommy’s eyes go wide, and he stares down a corridor made of colored glass and light. He stands, stepping away from it in nervousness. “Umm… what the FUCK is that…?”

“That’s just a transport chamber, nothing to fear. It’ll keep you safe while I set up the first room.” Dream says, casually.

“No. No fucking way am I going on that.”

Dream sighs. “Don’t make this difficult. It’s not like you’re going to die, Tommy. So let’s go.”

Tommy shudders, but moves into the chamber. He’d rather not infuriate Dream if he can help it.

The chamber seals behind him, and he’s moving.

Dream hums. “I wonder which one we should start with… Oh! Let’s start with one that won’t fully debilitate you. How about… this one.” The world outside of the tube moves and Tommy feels the corridor shake. He curls in on himself, fearful. “It should be easier to wander around then some of the other places.”

The movement soon stops, and the door in front of him opens. The sight makes Tommy’s blood run cold.

It’s the festival. The MANBURG festival. Or, rather, an almost perfect recreation of it.

“Go on, Tommy. Let’s take a look at your past, shall we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (:


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy is forced to face his trauma.
> 
> TW: MAJOR PTSD stuff in this one, guys. Please be safe.

Ice floods his mind, and his fingers feel like he was shocked. “w-... what…?”

Dream hums softly. He speaks in a voice dripping in honey and venom. “I realized Tommy, that you’ve never gotten therapy, or any kind of help with the tragedies you’ve gone through. And, since we’ve been together since the very beginning, I thought I could help with that~”

Tommy shakes his head, backing into the corner of the chamber. “no… no, i dont want to see this…”

Dream hums. “Come on, Tommy. You need to face it, or else how can you EVER be the hero they want you to be? Plus, if you do it, you’ll get a reward for being so very brave.”

Tommy hates that he can’t tell if Dream is being condescending, or if he genuinely thinks this could help him. _ I need to get out, _ his brain screams. _ I need to get away from here. _

“I don’t have all day, Tommy. And your death won’t be canon here, so I wouldn’t try to do anything rash like starving yourself.”

Tommy winces at the bite in Dream’s voice, feeling just as powerless as when he was here the first time.

He steps out into the room, and it seals behind him. He gets a good look at the festival. It’s devoid of life, no people anywhere around, and it gives him a good view of the decorations that had been hidden behind the shining armor. He runs a hand over it with silent remembrance, and he can’t help but tear up.

“tubbo…” He whispers, each inch of the place reminding him of the last time his best friend had truly been innocent. After this day, it was like a switch flipped inside, and Tubbo had truly never been the same.

“It’s a shame. If Schlatt hadn’t been as evil as he was, this place could’ve been so much better. It could’ve ended with less blood staining the stones of the once great country…” Dream says, voice serious and quiet. “If it wasn’t for the revive book, I honestly never would’ve looked his way. A sad man with substance problems, and who had Tubbo put to death for no real reason.”

Tommy shudders at the painful memory. “You could’ve stopped it…”

“Me? Oh no, I wasn’t invited. Schlatt hated me since before he was president. And besides, I don’t think Techno would’ve listened. He does love bloodshed, afterall.”

And suddenly, the room explodes in colorful fireworks of white, blue, and red.

Tommy collapses back in horror, bile filling his throat as blood fills the streets of Manberg, dead bodies hitting the stone as Techno laughs. Terror fills him as he looks up towards the stage. His mind races, and then he’s racing to the cage out of instinct.

Tubbo. He has to save Tubbo. He has to get him out.

He climbs up the water, practically drowning as he hyperventilates. But he can’t stop. He needs to make sure Tubbo is okay. Techno wasn’t supposed to shoot him, that wasn’t part of the plan!

He reaches the cage, and collapses to his knees at the sight of his closest, dearest friend with a bloody and burned hole through his chest. He sobs, having been too late. He reaches out a hand to cradle Tubbo’s cheek and…

There’s nothing. It’s not real.

He blinks, and looks out from his spot on the stage to see no blood, no bodies, no laughing Techno ready to kill everyone.

It’s just a group of chairs, some decorations, and a stage. Nothing more.

He collapses against the side of the chair, no cage in sight, and he sobs. Memories flash in his mind, unable to stop the pain from coming back full force. The phantom feeling of Wilbur almost breaking his wrist to keep him from interfering. The laughter, the horrible laughter as Techno ruined any chance at peace. The light dying from Tubbo’s eyes, with nothing he could do to stop it.

He grieves the boy who hadn’t felt this pain. The boy who thought festivals were fun parties, and who loved to watch fireworks explode with his older brother and their uncle. The boy who wasn’t worried about the safety of his best friend, and who still looked at his nation with pride and hope and joy and camaraderie.

The boy who died with those rockets, and who was finished off in the pit. That boy was long gone, and Tommy can only grieve.

He’s silently thankful Dream doesn’t say anything as he curls up into a ball just breaks down. It isn’t until he starts to relax that the green bitch speaks up. “Well, I think this went well, don’t you?”

Tommy can’t control himself as what had once been sadness and pain turns into fury. “WHAT THE FUCK?!?! DREAM, WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU THINK THAT’S FUCKING OKAY TO SET OFF FUCKING FIREWORKS?!?! YOU KNOW WHAT I WENT THROUGH, AND THAT MAKES YOU FUCKING DEMENTED!!”

Dream sighs, speaking with a disappointed voice. “I see. Well, it looks like it didn’t work, yet.”

Tommy’s eyes widen as suddenly the sound of fireworks go off again, the bright colors covering the entire room in a painful blaze of light.

He can sense himself shutting down, trying to get him away from the pain the only way he knows how. He fights to stand up, to open his mouth, to scream at Dream. To fight back.

The world goes black before he even gets the chance.


	6. Chapter 6

_ … _

_ Do you think he can make it? _

**He doesn’t have a choice this time. He has to make it, for everyone's sake.**

_ He shouldn't have to do this. He's just a kid. _

**I agree, but there’s nothing we can do about it now.**

_ What if he fails? What do we do then? _

**…**

_ I… I see… _

**Yeah.**

**Ugh, I shouldn’t have helped with this, but he gave me no choice! I couldn’t just leave the kid there, not with him. I’d never be able to forgive myself…**

_ I know, Dad. I wouldn’t either. _

**…**

_ Hey, on the bright side, Dream made this room cozy for us. So that’s… good… _

**...**

**There is one way out for us, but I won’t take it. Not without Tommy.**

_ What?!? Why not?!? _

**Have you heard the tale of Icarus?**

_ No. Why? _

**I… I think it’s time I tell it to you. Maybe then you’ll understand.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm... Wonder who these are.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy wakes up, and he gets a reward.

Tommy wakes to a horrible ringing in his ears and the scent of sweat and gunpowder covering his clothes.

“Good! You’re awake. I was worried I’d have to revive you again after that fall. Perhaps I went a bit too tough, still.” Dream’s voice crackles.

“Yeah, no shit…” Tommy groans, forcing himself to sit up. “What the fuck was that?”

“Trauma exposure therapy. Obviously.” Dream states. “It’s shown to be very effective in helping people with PTSD. I’m trying to help you, remember?”

Tommy is furious. “That didn’t help. And you’re not a therapist.”

“Oh come on now.” He can almost hear Dream’s eye roll. “It’s going to help. But perhaps a bit more controlled exposure might help out. Reliving a traumatic experience was probably a bit too much for a first session.”

“I’m NOT doing any more fucking ‘therapy’.” Tommy growls.

“Oh, not today, no! Of course not!” Dream assures quickly. “I don’t want to break you down, so there’s plenty of free time scheduled between sessions. Plus, I didn’t forget your reward since you were so brave.”

Tommy can feel his skin crawling. “If your reward involves sedating me, I don’t want to be a part of it.”

“Nope! You don’t need to be sedated for at least another week, or so.” Dream says, chipper. “No, this is a nice reward. I think you’ll like it quite a bit.”

Tommy shudders. He looks over at the health potion, and moves to inspect it before deciding he doesn’t care what it’s going to do. He downs the thing, the ringing dying down and his head hurting much less. It isn’t perfect (and certainly not strong enough to give him that floaty feeling that Wilbur’s potions used to), but it will do.

“I’ll get some food into you and some water, and probably some new clothes, and it should be good to go.” Dream explains.

“What about a shower?” Tommy asks.

“Why do you think I’m sedating you again? I’m going to get one installed in about a week. So you’ll have to hang tight.”

Tommy shudders at the thought that he’s going to be drugged again, but he tries to not think of it as he goes to collect the parcels.

“I’m going for a bit. Have to set up your reward. Don’t make me have to keep you under constant monitoring.” Dream’s voice threatens, before the speaker cuts out.

Tommy quickly unravels the bags, putting on the clothes quickly. His body still feels wrong after that whole Manburg thing, and he’s uncomfortable.

He moves to eat the food, not even bothering to check it this time. If Dream wanted him dead or unconscious, he would’ve done it by now. Starving himself is only going to make this more painful.

He picks up the, most likely, regeneration potion, and lets the light refract for a minute on the glass. He then uncorks it and pours the bottle onto his skin. He watches all of the stress on the muscles melt away, and eventually he’s covered himself in the thing. Regen is supposed to be a splash potion, but this works just fine.

He then lays on the bed, staring up at the ceiling and letting his mind go numb. _ How many people have noticed I’m gone, _ he wonders.

_ Probably no one, _ the unhelpful part of his brain responds.

He huffs. Maybe Techno has already toppled over all the governments on the server by now. Or, at least, most of them.

“Oh, if only Technoblade was here to tease me and throw me under the bus for everyone’s problems!” Tommy says, letting deadly amounts of sarcasm out. “Whatever will I do without a strong adult calling me a traitor and threatening me, a child who’s probably a horrible monster cause I exist?!?”

He hears a strange noise, and he jolts up suddenly. He looks around for a bit, but can’t seem to find the source of it, and he begins to worry. Did Dream plant something in his room? Probably, but what would make a noise like this? It sounds like buzzing, but muffled and strange.

He searches for a while longer, but the sound has already stopped and Tommy doesn’t know where it could’ve gone.

Before he can finish looking, the speaker crackles to life. “I’m back, Tommy. Sorry it took so long. I had to make sure everything was ready for your reward. It was… tricky, to get everything settled. We’ll go with that.”

“What is it? What did you get me, Dream?” He asks, not allowing himself to get hopeful or excited. Knowing Dream it was going to be a room of so much pain, and he didn’t want to let himself become more crushed than before.

“A friend.” Dream says, simply.

Tommy blinks. “What do you mean? Like, a cow or a dog, or something. It better not be a fucking cat…”

“Oh trust me, I’m never letting you near another cat. But, no. It’s one of your normal friends.”

Tommy’s hair stands on end, and he feels silent dread begin to overtake him as realization washes over his skin. “Wait, there… there’s someone else here…?”

“Take a look for yourself.”

The wall opposite to the transport room slides away, and standing there, terrified and confused, is-

“tommy…?”

“Ranboo…?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (:

**Author's Note:**

> Is this a fic that I'm using to avoid my other ones? ...perhaps...
> 
> In all seriousness, I'll probably work on this one a bit, just cause I'm feeling inspired, but I'm hoping to do some updates on other fics like Moral Dilemmas and It Takes a Village. So keep an eye out for that!
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated, so if you could leave one, that would be awesome! <3


End file.
